As higher functionality and higher performance are implemented in image forming apparatuses, a user is able to set print conditions such as a stapling and a punching in a complicated manner. To check whether a print condition set by a user is properly reflected, an image forming apparatus having a so-called preview function has been proposed that displays document image data (a print image) to which the print condition is applied on a display panel and the like, instead of printing on a paper sheet (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-36809).
When executing the preview function, a user must operate a preview execution button displayed on the display panel. However, since current image forming apparatuses have multiple operation screens for setting complicated print conditions, the operation of searching the operation screen for executing the preview function is troublesome.
Therefore, it is conceivable that default setting is configured to always execute the preview function when copying is performed, for example. However, it is also troublesome for a user that the preview function is automatically executed even when the preview function is obviously unnecessary.
It is thought that a case where it must be confirmed whether a set print condition is properly reflected on document image data is, for example, a case that requires a complicated setting such as a stapling and a punching which tend to cause erroneous copying or a case where considerable amounts of paper resources are wasted due to a failure of copying as in the case of making 10 or more copies.